


Here For You, Techie

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [19]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emetophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt learns that Techie's health is not the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You, Techie

“Easy...easy...” Matt took a moment to adjust his hold on the red hair in his hands, ensuring that none of it slipped out of his grasp. Techie suddenly lunged forward again, emptying what little was left in his stomach into the toilet again. The sound of bile striking water filled the room and Matt wrinkled his nose at the smell. “I've got you,” he murmured into his ear, rubbing his back to comfort him when he soon lapsed into weak dry heaving, unable to control himself before he finally was able to control his gagging.

Techie let out a weak sob before sitting back onto his feet. He whimpered as his mouth was cleaned with a washcloth, looking at Matt. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled. He turned his head to spit into the toilet again, grimacing at the taste that lingered in his mouth.

“It's fine,” Matt promised. He offered him a sad smile, resting the back of his hand against the other's brow to check the temperature. “You think you'll be able to lie down now?” he asked, “or should I get you a blanket for here?”

“...Can I lay down in the bed?” Techie hopefully asked.

Matt nodded, helping him onto his feet and guiding him back to their bedroom. “I'm always going to be here for you, okay? You don't have to be embarrassed about getting sick.” He guided Techie onto their shared mattress and propped him up into a sitting up position, pillows propping up his back. He set down a bucket beside him in case he became ill again, sitting down beside him with a smile. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Techie mumbled.

“You want to try and drink some water?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He allowed the other to lean against him, watching as his eyes slid closed. He hugged him around his middle, pressing his lips to his sweaty temple. “I'm here.”

“Thank you...”

“Always.”

 


End file.
